Lady Of My Once Beating Heart
by Refuse the Reuse
Summary: Everyone wonders about life after death, but what about the life before death? The life of Carlisle Cullen, the young, fresh, warm blooded, living and in love Carlisle Cullen, the man before the vampire. CARLISLE/OC
1. Free Spirit

_So...i lurve Carlisle and i decided to do a story but with a twist to what i was going to origonally do..._

_soooo here we go... and obviously i do not own Carlisle and what not... ohhh but if i did =]_

* * *

**Lady Of My Once Beating Heart**

**1: Free Spirit**

"Lady Anna-Louise!" A stern and plum woman scolded with a deep wrinkled frown, settling her hands on her wide hips.

"Hmm," The called woman grumbled, turning over in her bed.

"Mi Lady! It is almost midday! Your father will not be best pleased to hear you are still in bed," With that said the elderly lady gathered the heavy layers of blankets and sheets in a firm grip, fully yanking them from the wide frame bed, causing the smaller figure of the young woman to curl into a tight ball with a gasp.

"Come now mi lady, up you get," The woman continued on, turning to the wide window and drawing back the long heavy drapes, letting the midday light file into the room.

"Emily, please!" The youthful Lady Anna-Louise sat up on her bare bed, tucking her legs up under her nightwear.

"I really have nothing better to do with my day so why not let me sleep?" She questioned in a smooth well-spoken way.

"Because my dear, you are no longer a child and have yet to marry, we require every opportunity to find your betrothed, and it would help greatly if you where awake and able to take part in such a task," The elder woman stated, giving the youthful woman a raised brow look.

"Now! Up you get, your bath is waiting," The elder lady, Emily shooed the young Lady off the bed and allowed another maid to take her.

000

"Mi Lord," a handsome but worn and withered man nodded in respect as he paused at the end of the large dark wood table that stretched almost the whole length of the great hall.

"Ah Sir Cullen, I am pleased you came," A tall, dark haired man stood from the engraved high back chair at the far end of the large table.

"Lord John, may I introduce my son, Carlisle," the man motioned to a tall, lean and youthful man stood slightly behind and to his left.

Lord John watched as the youthful male gave a deep bow, taking in his well-presented form and noting the similarities between farther and son.

"A pleasure," The Manor's Lord nodded before motion to two high back seats to the left of his hand.

"Please, come and sit, we have much to discuss," The dark haired man stated gravely, lowing into his seat while father and son strode the length of the table and took the two seats offered, the elder Cullen sitting at John's left while the younger Cullen stood patiently for his farther to be seated before sitting himself down.

000

"I don't understand! I have been threw educate a plenty, I needn't any more," The youthful Lady frowned lightly, peering in the mirror at the reflection of Emily as she brushed her long, dark locks.

"It is not a bad thing to brush up on such skills mi Lady," The elderly woman simply said.

"Wouldn't skills such as, reading and writing be more sensible?" A slender brow rose on the young lady's face while a smile lightened her lips as an irritated look passed over the elder lady's worn feathers.

"Or perhaps riding! One could always brush up on that skill!" She chirped with more excitement.

"Hush now, stop your nonsense and behave," Emily couldn't help but smile at the spirit of the young woman, but it was with that same spirit she prevented herself from getting a husband.

Her hair was pinned neatly in place at the nape of neck in an intricate bun, with braids keeping any difficult hairs down, her face was powdered and dress was fully laced, keeping her locked in.

Her dress was a deep blue, scooping along the décolletage and falling into short poet sleeves ending above the elbow while a white lace under layer flowed to just past the elbow, the dress scooped all the way to the floor, the blue curtaining her legs but leaving a wide gap in the front where the white lace under layer showed and her waist was nipped in with a silvery white lace bodice.

"Have you thought about your dress for the banquette?" Emily started up a new conversation.

"I would prefer a dress that didn't have ridiculous frills and poofy shoulders and hips," Anna-Louise sighed, sweeping a hand down her dress.

"Most women would be wearing such dresses, so you would look far from ridiculous in one mi Lady," Emily smiled.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," She giggled.

"Come on, Mrs Thomas is waiting," Emily shooed the young woman out her bedroom.

"Oh Emily please, don't make me go that woman is far too stern, it's scary," Anna-Louise gave a childish pout as she waited for the elder woman to close her door.

"Go on now miss, off you go," Emily gave the young woman another encouraging push off into the right direction and with a soft sigh she picked up the front of her dress lightly and headed of with small soft steps.

Lifting a barely tanned hand to her face she brushed a few straying dark strands from her eyes, peering at the walls around her as she walked, her mind drifting from her destination and causing a wave of calm to wash over her, that was till she came to the large wood door hiding away the strict educate teacher that was Mrs Thomas.

Lifting a hand to knock the young Lady couldn't help but freeze as the woman's strong, sharp voice could be heard threw the slightly ajar room. With a frown Anna-Louise peeked into the room like a cheeky, spying child, her mouth slowly parting in a light shock as she saw the tall, sharp faced woman, her hair pulled back in a deadly tight bun, pulling the wrinkles almost free from her forehead and angling her thin browns in a surprised glare, her long dark dress made her pale skin glare in contrast and the high white neck of the under layers caused her neck to lengthen, she was shouting at a young maid, the poor girl had her head bowed in a cower, her hands knotting in the dirty apron tied around her front.

"What is going on?" The Lady questioned, stepping into the room, a light frown pulling at her brows.

"My goodness! How old are you! Presentable Ladies do not go barging into rooms unannounced, how utterly rude of you!" The strict woman instantly turned to snap at the young Lady instead, causing her too take a step back.

"I do apologise for not having someone on hand to sing my arrival," Anna-Louise scrunched her nose lightly.

"And again, what is going on?" She returned to her original question, her eyes darting to the young maid, watching as she shied away, expecting yet another shouting.

"Your _help_," Mrs Thomas looked over her shoulder at the maid with an unimpressed scowl.

"Are certainly lacking in any skill," The tall spindly woman looked at the silver wear set out on the table.

"It's all wrong," She scoffed.

"How utterly tragic," The young Lady gave a light frown, not truly understanding the drama.

"But you have no right or authority to take charge of any of the staff in this manor, let's leave that to my farther, so you should apologise to this poor woman and let her get back to her own duties," Anna-Louise gave a nod and raised her head, placing her hands behind her back so she could furiously wring her hands in the fabric of her skirts, her palms sweating awfully with fear.

The tall, harsh looking Mrs Thomas did nothing but give the maid a dismissing nod instantly turning and sticking her nose into the air.

The young Lady almost deflated with irritation, she was after all a person that had the authority but she wasn't to fond on using it and people knew that, meaning she was easily over looked unless other eyes where watching, for if she was simply over looked while someone else was watching, the moment it got back to her father it would be like hell opening to the world.

Mrs Thomas had done as asked, but not to the full extent asked for and seeing as it was just a young maid the matter would hardly go far.

Anna-Louise passed a kind smile to the young maid, leaning towards her with a whisper.

"If anyone gives you any problem just tell them to come to me," With a nod and another soft smile she let the young maid get on her way, a grateful smile on her face.

"You are getting a bit big for your boots Mi Lady," Mrs Thomas finally turned to the young Lady with a look a predator would give to a small defenceless rabbit.

"I think you should look in a mirror the next time you say that," And with that said the young Lady gave a nod and turned on her heels.

"Where do you think you are going, you have a lesson," The tall woman held her nose in the air, causing the youthful woman to look over her shoulder with raised brows.

"I do not see any use in this lesson so I shall not be attending," turning back to the door she strode out strongly, closing the large door behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut she released a large shaky breath, her hands quivering due to the fear the awful woman put into her.

"Lady Anna-Louise!" Her name was barked at such a pitch it caused the youthful Lady to cringe and with a sudden burst of adrenalin she scooped up the skirts of her dress and ran, belting down the long hall ways and turning various corners, padding as quickly as she could down various small sets of spiral stairs the maids and servants usually used, all in an attempt to the loose the evil woman, because the spindly woman knew for a fact the Lady had ran and knew exactly where she was heading, she had done it since a small child and so the tall woman usually took after her.

Anna-Louise skidded into the large banquette room, often homing large glorious parties, and bolted across the great space speeding up the set of stairs at the end and threw the large doors, closing them behind her before flying across the foyer of the manor and throwing herself against the doors to the dinning area.

She caught the door as she fell in, griping it tightly and causing herself to stop and spin on the stop instantly turning to push against the large door and close it with a bang.

Panting she placed her ear to the door trying to listen out before heaving a huff and turning her back to the door and leaning against it, placing a hand to her forehead with a breath of relief.

Sucking in a deep breath she stood up strait and slowly blew it out, calming her lungs somewhat before turning to face the rest of the room.

"Afternoon dear daughter," Came the almost bored voice of her farther, startling her into a small scream before she quickly calmed, after jumping back a step and placing a hand to her chest.

"You startled me!" She stated with surprise, looking down the room to her farther sat at the far end of the large table, he sat with his elbows on the table; fingers weaved together and chin resting on them while a very bored look fell across his face.

"Well you had that affect on us," He stated with a sigh, lowing his hands to the table.

"This is Mr Cullen and his son," He motion to the two handsome men sat at his left, they where both looking rather awkward and quite surprised at the young woman who had just burst in.

"Afternoon sirs," she nodded.

"So why are we graced with your presence?" He sat up strait and raised his brows expectantly and instantly his daughter strode the length of the table and stopped at his right.

"Mrs Thomas, that woman has it in for me, she acts like she is head of the manor and I don't see the point in her lessons," She stated with a light frown, causing her farther to heave a sigh.

"And what tedious lesson did she have planned for today?" He questioned with a small smile.

"Apparently I need to learn how to eat and hold utensils," With that she gave a roll of her eyes.

"That woman has no respect, she grabbed some poor young maid and turned her into a slave!" She threw her arm out to point at the door as if the spindly woman was there.

"I'm sure you are over reacting," John shook his head with a grin.

"Most likely but that is not the point!" She placed a hand on her hip and raised her brows.

Three loud knocks rapped against the door, causing all occupants of the room save John to jump and with a gasp Anna-Louise scuttled around her father's chair and ducked down in hiding at his left and the elder Cullen's right, both Cullen's looking over at her curiously while her Father simply looked down at the work load in front of him, ignoring the person letting them self in.

"Lord John," The scratchy voice of Mrs Thomas was heard, turning the Cullen's head as they watched the tall woman curtsey.

"Mrs Thomas, lost my daughter again?" He questioned with little interest, leaving the Cullen's to watch the harsh looking woman stutter for her words.

"W-well, yes, I…I was just in search of her. How did you know?" The stern woman pulled her brows down in a light frown.

"Well she came barging in and is hiding under the table," He stated with yet more disinterest and instantly his daughter stood bolt upright in outrage.

"You traitor!" she gasped furiously, frowning down at her father.

"Well you have a choice darling, either take your lessons or try and find a husband at the up coming banquette," At this he rested his elbows on the table yet again, weaved his fingers together and looked up at his daughter, her face knotting with a frown of concentration as she thought over her options.

"Alright, fine!" She huffed, raising her head high and striding back around her father and towards Mrs Thomas, her father letting a knowing grin spread on his face before she suddenly spun on her heels and faced back.

"I'll try and find a husband!" She chirped happily, shocking both her father as his face dropped and Mrs Thomas as she gasped, taking a step back.

"Really?" Mrs Thomas was the first to recover, her face a total artwork of disbelief.

"Well, in that case, Mrs Thomas you may retire for the day," The manor's Lord frowned with his own disbelief, looking to his daughter as the tall spindly woman curtseyed and left the room, leaving the young Lady looking rather pleased with her self.

"I hope you plan on keeping your word," The dark haired John raised his brows expectantly to his daughter.

"Of course! Don't you believe me?" She smiled over at her farther.

"Well you are well known for your refusal of proposals and you defiantly have a vendetta against finding a husband," He shrugged giving a sigh.

"Well I plan on doing as I said and that was try and find a husband at the up coming banquette," She nodded with a smile before heading for the door but pausing before she opened it.

"Of course whether I find one or not is a totally different matter!" She grinned.

"Good day gentlemen!" She called with a wave before dashing out the room.

With a sigh John hung his head, unable to understand his daughter's odd ways and free spirit.

"I should have known," He shook his head before looking back to the two Cullens.

"I do apologise, my daughter is a bit too free spirited for her own good," He gave an apologetic smile towards his guests.

"Quite alright," The elder Cullen gave a tight smile and waved away the matter with his hand while his son gave a nod and looked back towards the door, she was a free spirit indeed, Carlisle was not a vain man and he knew of the looks he had and the attention it usually got him, but he never used it to an advantage of any kind like some men would, but the woman hardly passed him a single glance.

Perhaps they needed a proper introduction.

* * *

_So that is the first part to my story... whoooooooooooo_

_xxx_


	2. Romeo

_Soooo here i am again... just adding this bit on quickly before i hit the pillows =]_

* * *

**2: Romeo**

Walking around the grounds of the manor the young Lady seemed to peacefully flitter the day away, taking in the brief sun the day had to offer and beautiful country in full bloom, she walked along the balcony at the fount of the manor, it stretched the out side wall of the entire Manor front and came to meet in the middle at the grand foyer entrance, an equally grand stone stair way leading from the carriage drive to the large doors. The house was built at odd levels, the front of the house build on higher ground while the back was on lower, meaning the large banquette room at the back of the house was lower than the foyer, dinning room and other front rooms, but the ceiling was at the same high as the front of the house, making the party hall a large and grand place to be.

The Lady Anna-Louise tucked a straying strand of hair behind her ear as she paused at the top of the balcony walk and set her hands on the stone railing, peering down curiously at the few dark carriages and men scattered around them while some of the Manor's stable boys tended to the horses.

With a light frown she watched as her farther shook the hand of a handsome man, one she recognised from earlier, Mr Cullen, he had come with his son and after waiting a little while longer she soon spotted him, a younger and far leaner man compared to his farther and one with much respect as he bowed to the Lord John.

The young Lady let a brow rise on her face as she took in the activities, wondering on what reason the men where here for. She tilted her head lightly as the Cullen son was dismissed from the conversation and removed himself with a bow, leaving his farther and the Lady's to continue with there conversation strolling further along the other carriages.

"Romeo, Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo!" A voice called out, causing a small frown to pull at the Lady's brow as she leaned over the stone railing and smiled down at the young stable boy beneath.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" She laughed, as the sandy haired boy gave a shrug, coiling up a length of rope.

"I don't know! I just remembered that from what you told me!" He shouted up to her, watching with a grin as she walked to the steps at the fount of the house and slowly descended them, the stable boy matching her from ground level till she stopped on the second to last step and rested her hands on the stone railing between them, still having a small amount of height over him due to being two steps up.

"You should read it," She smiled, causing the boy to laugh and look down at the rope in his hands.

"I don't think so mi Lady," He grinned.

"Why not! I could lend you the book," She raised her brows as the young stable boy shook his head with a laugh.

"Reading is not my strong point," He admitted freely.

"Then I shall read it to you!" The lady grinned, while the stable boy raised his brows.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes," She nodded, causing a smile to light on the boys face and look down with embarrassment.

A smile was also shone across another's face having heard her words, but to avoid seeming like he was eves dropping the Cullen son simply continued to tend to his horse where the stallion was tied a small distance behind the stable boy.

"Why would you do that?" The stable boy questioned.

"Well why not," The lady shrugged, stepping down the last two steps and coming up eye level with the stable boy.

"It is a fantastic tale of tragic romance and forbidden love," She smiled, placing a hand to her chest.

"You make it sound like you would love a romance like that," the stable boy laughed.

"Oh goodness no!" The Lady instantly gasped.

"As good a story it is I would not like to live it, I'd hope for a more happy ending rather than a tragic one," She smiled, before taking a look around.

"So Timothy! What is with all the excitement?" The Lady set her hands on her hips and looked around.

The stable boy blinked and looked over his shoulder towards the younger Cullen who had also turned to the sandy haired boy, giving him a simple shake of the head for no.

Anna-Louise turned back to Timothy expectantly, catching him as he turned back to face her and quickly looked over his shoulder to where his attention was once at only to see the back of the younger Cullen.

"I don't know much ma'am," He shook his head looking down.

"Did he tell you to say that?" She hushed her tone and raised a brow.

"Not at all, I haven't been told anything," He shrugged gathering up the four ropes her had coiled neatly.

"Good day mi Lady," He bowed before heading off and the Lady watched him with raised brows before turning sharply to face the young light haired Cullen, only to nearly jump out of her skin when she caught his eye.

With a slow gulp she bowed her head in acknowledgment, picked her dress and turned back to the steps, gently stepping up two.

"Mi Lady?" A honey sweet voice called to her, causing her to freeze on the second step and peer down at the man with a rather doe like expression, she didn't say a word in reply, almost terrified to, his eyes where a beautifully soft blue, making him look far more angelic with his pale blonde hair and it was rather intimidating to her.

"We haven't been properly introduced," He smiled politely, encouraging his black stallion into a walk at his side.

She watched his every move as if suspicious of his motives, she knew nothing of the man and the last handsome man that had crossed paths with her turned out to be a very disrespectful person.

"Miss Anna-Louise!" Her name was called with a tired huff. Breaking her attention from the handsome man and saving her from having to speak.

"Where have you been? Your needed for a dress fitting!" Emily breathed, putting a hand to her heaving chest.

"A dress fitting? Already?" The Lady frowned.

"Yes, now get a move on!" Emily motioned her walk up the steps.

"Umm…but I-I … I was, I was just going to," The Lady struggled to come up with a quick answer, feeling rather awkward trying to lie in front of a stranger and scanned the area with a panicked look.

"Show me the estate," A fitting end to her blabbered sentence rolled smoothly from the angelic man stood with his horse and after hearing his voice and the help he gave she turned to him with a very surprised look.

She was confused as to why he helped her and wanted to know his reasons but all she got was a small smile from him that seemed to tug up at one corner of his lips more before he nodded up the steps towards the elderly lady instantly causing her to redirect her attention.

"Yes, I thought it would be a nice idea, seeing as he is a guest of father's," She nodded with a smile, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Well that is very thoughtful of you mi Lady," Emily nodded peering down to the handsome man before giving Anna-Louise a raised brow smile and nod of her head before she disappeared into the manor.

The Lady almost cringed at the look but decided on facing the man and turned with a smile.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," She smiled with a shake of her head, picking up the skirts of her dress once again as she stepped down the steps again and headed off, only managing a few feet.

"Mi Lady?" He called in a question causing her to turn with a curious look.

"Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?" The youthful man questioned, taking a quick look up to the large house entrance before turning to the young Lady of the house.

"To the stables, it would be easier to show you around the estate," She nodded with a smile.

"Would you like to be shown the estate?" She questioned slowly.

"I do not wish to burden you mi Lady, I'm sure you have far more important things to fill your time," Again he gave a polite smile and seemed to end what he said with a bow, expecting the Lady to take that as her queue to simply leave.

"You'd be anything but a burden sir Cullen I assure you, as for my more important things to do, a dress fitting is hardly a fun way to spend my time," She smiled.

"So, would you like to be shown the estate?" She raised a brow while he looked away with his own smile and tugged his horse on to a walk.

The walk to the stables was short and filled with a simple silence and upon entering the large stables the young Cullen looked around the stalls holding so many beautiful horses, more than likely pure breeds and perfect down to the last hair. He looked around and tried to pick out a horse that would suit the Lady, there was after all a great deal and beautiful, magnificent horses.

He placed a calming hand on his horses muzzle as he watched her head for a stall homing a perfect, pristine while mare with a flowing wavy main, it was a typical choice for women like her to have a pretty, princess looking horse, he almost seemed disappointed at the fact.

"This is my father's horse," She smiled, giving the horse a loving stroke and turning to her company with a smile.

"It's a beautiful horse," He nodded, seeming almost surprised.

"You seem shocked," The Lady almost laughed, walking to the next stall and opening it up, moments later leading a bouncing skewbald mare from the stall. The horse was lovely but such an odd choice for a woman of wealth but the Lady looked over the horse with such adoration it was obvious she didn't care and it suited her apparent free spirit perfectly.

The horse was white with large patches of brown scattered over it's body, the face completely brown apart from the white blaze running up it muzzle and the main was white but turned brown just before the ears and fell over it's face in a brown forelock while the tail was white but had brown tips.

It was indeed an interesting horse, so tying up his own he stepped over to the Lady, watching as she smoothed a blanket over the horse.

"You have an interesting horse, how did you come about choosing her?" He questioned, stroking the animal's velvety muzzle.

"I fell in love with her," Came the Lady's answer causing a light frown to pull at the young Cullen's brows but he gave a smile none the less.

"I saw her and thought she was beautiful, I watched her dancing threw her paddock, she had so much spirit, more so than the other perfect horses they had for show," With that said she gave a shrug and bent to pick up the saddle, heaving it up with a small groan.

"Here let me get that!" The young man jumped in, ready to take the heavy saddle off her.

"Oh no! I'm fine!" She smiled awkwardly, dodging his attempts at taking the saddle.

"Your struggling, please let me help," He urged.

"It really is no problem, I can do it," She smiled, her arms almost draining of power.

Once the gentleman finally stepped aside she managed to heave the saddle onto her horse's back with a huff and finish tacking her mare, a slight ache in her arms having to hold the saddle for longer than usual.

"Are you ok mi Lady?" He questioned, having stood back awkwardly and felt quite out of place while his assistance wasn't needed.

"Fine thanks and it's Anna-Louise," She smiled holding her hand out delicately, like most women didn, waiting for the kiss to the hand.

"Carlisle," He smiled with a nod of his head, gently taking her hand, to which she shockingly shook, causing his face to lighten with a smile and raised brows.

"Nice to meet you," She smiled and let his hand go, quickly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear trying to shake off the heat from Carlisle's warm hand, she then turned to her horse, untied the mare from the stall and pulled herself into the saddle, righting herself into a comfortable riding position, her dress bunching up awkwardly as she choose to ride normal rather than side saddle like she should.

"Shall we?" She offered with a friendly smile.

She was odd, completely Lady like but in her own free way, she didn't bow to the rules most wealthy women followed which ended turning them rather stuck up, but even those women did more that look twice at Carlisle, it was as if she had no care for his looks and that was an intriguing matter.

Just like her horse, she did not care for a stunningly beautiful or perfect horse, she simply fell for the one who stole her heart with the beauty it shone from with in.

"Of course," Carlisle smiled with a bow of his head, untying his own horse and pulling himself up, having to quickly nudge his horse on as the Lady had already moved hers on.

* * *

_Again this is just an idea i have, and i shall play it by the idea that randomly pop into my head he he... but i do have some form of a plan_

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaand off to bed for me yaaaaaay_


End file.
